blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Suggested Commands/Features
Here are some suggestions about commands for Blockate! (Note: this is not made by fewkz, so it's unofficial) Commands * !music player (id) - This command use for !music changer. Just like !sound/!soundblock but its different because the''' !sound/soundblock''' command won't work for !music changer. ( If there a sound or soundblock on a place, the music will be weird ). * !music changer (id) - Turn a block into the block that changes the music. For example: When there a music playing and you touched the block, the music changes. ( Only for players touched it can hear the music ). * !clickable tele '- This command just like !tele but it different, if you touching the block, it won't tele until' you click it. * '!statworld (id) (stat) (amount) '- This command use for connecting worlds together, when you have enough amount of this kind of stat in a world, you can open the door or something in other world that has the id. * !'ladderjump block - Turn a block into the block allows players to ladder jump. * !sizeblock (size) - Makes the block smaller or bigger. Default 8, Minimum 0.1, Maximum 1000. * !damager (dmg) (secs) - Makes the block into a kill block but it not kill you instantly. But damages you when it cool down. * !fly - Makes you fly. * !unlist '- This command still allows players to join the world, but doesn't show up in the front page or featured page. You must search up the world name in order to find the world. * '!gearblock (id) '- Gives the player a gear once they touched the block. * '!gearblock remover '- Removes any types of gear in the players' inventory once they touched the block. * '!gearblock remover (id) '- Removes a certain gear from the player once they touched the block. * '!beam (id) '- Adds a beam to the certain block location. (Default speed: 1 Default length: 1 Default width: 1) * '!tpose '- Makes the player T-pose * '!Texture (ID) - This inserts a texture to a block, it is similar to the "!decal" command, only with the difference that the decal does not disappear when the block is out of the chamber. This is only for the VIP members. * !Script (Value) - This makes you can configure the game with scripts. * !SmugDance - An amazing guy dancing. * !LadderJump - This make you jump on a Truss / Ladder, like on Flood Escape 2. * !Waterblock '- This causes a block to become water, in which you can swim. This can be used to create waterfalls, or some other type of use that the player wants to give. * '!R15 '- Makes all players become R15. This enables the use of Rthro, the new emotes feature, and animations into the game. Only works for new servers. Type !r15 to disable. * !'server (amt) '- Adds multiple servers for your game. * '!counter (amt) - Makes An Counter That Will Remove/Add Numbers On Chosen Block. (Works Only With !Counterblock Command) * !counterblock 'Adds/Removes Numbers On Counter When Other Block Touches It. * '!button '- Makes Button That Adds/Removes Blocks On Click. * '!npclist '- Displays the list of NPC's created by other users. * '!npc add '- Adds the certain NPC that you want to add. * '!add npc '- This command teleports you to another world where you can create your own NPC. ''Further summary on how it will work on the NPC tab. * '!remove npc '- Removes the NPC your mouse is hovering at. * '!npc price ''of npc (price) '- Allows you to set the price of blux of the NPC players can buy. * '!musicmenuadd '- Adding A Music Menu To World. In Players Can Set Music To His Game (Local - Music Chosen By Player Only For Him) * '!musicmenumusic id '- Adding New Song/Music To Music Menu With ID From Library * '!undo steps '- Undo's the number of steps people has made. command * '!redo steps '- Redo's the number of steps people has made. command * '!placemusic id '- When you touch a block, it changes local music to 'id when touched, the difference between soundblock and placemusic is, that soundblock is distance-based so when you get far, you won't hear, placemusic is played only for you. * !custombutton image/textbutton shop/menu/players 'Makes a custom button in the UI which can go to a certain menu. * '!duplicate 'Duplicates up to a 25x25 area at a different spot. You need to select the middle of where you want your clone to be. * '!playersize (Username) (Size) 'Sizes The Chosen Player '(Username) To Size You Want.(Size) * !plrsizeblock (Size) '''When Player Touches plrsizeblock the player transforming to '''(Size) * !Unbreakable '''When the owner of a block uses this command on a block, only they, admins, and the owner can remove it. Other Blockate Features This next suggested page is about features Blockate should add to make the game better! Music Menu's '''What Is Music Menu? Music Menu Is - New Tab On World Menu. In Players Can Set Music For Yourself. Making Music Menu ' To Make Music Menu type this command : !musicmenuadd To Add Music To Menu Use This Command : !musicmenumusic Of Music ''NPC's '''Summary of NPC's This feature allows other players make their own NPC into their Blockate world! Players can install their NPC by typing: !npclist, which shows a list of user-generated NPC's. NPC's are good for credits, enemies, quests, interactive NPC's, ect. This feature is a really good feature for adventure games, RPG's, tutorials, and other random games people tend to make. Adding Your NPC In order to add your own NPC, you need to type in this command called: !addnpc, which is a visitor command. This command will teleport you to the NPC customization room on a separate game. I will try to make like an example on how it should work sooner or later. Rewards Rewards '- Rewards Is Reward For Getting A Badge EXAMPLE : Dedicated Builder Reward : 125 Blux Or New Block Type Or Other That Fewkz Want ''Friends Tab Friends tab is used for an easier way to know which world they are on. They can also see if the world is private or not and if you can join or not. Recently played the title says it all Permed Tab In This Tab You Can See Worlds Where You Have Perm.(Freebuild Worlds Not Count) Like Feature Allows To Like Worlds. (1 Like = 5 Blux To Creator.) Also New Liked Tab (Displays Worlds You Liked.) Commands/Features Fewkz Added '''Commands Added: !decal transparency - This causes a decal to have the transparency that one wants, the default is 0, and the maximum is 1. This can only be used by VIP Member. (Now is shown as !decal (transparency)) !texture (ID) '''- This inserts a texture to a block, it is similar to the "!decal" command, only with the difference that the decal does not disappear when the block is out of the chamber. This is only for the VIP members. (Now known as !decal tile) '''Features Added: There are currently no new features currently added to the blockate website. Got Anymore Suggestions? ☀Feel free to add some commands into this page! Fewkz may even add these commands into the actual game. NeonProductions (talk) 01:23, August 20, 2019 (UTC) __FORCETOC__